Hidden Secrets
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Dark and Daisuke need to retrieve a piece of artwork called, 'The Secret Key.' In doing so, however, Risa and Riku happen to be out on that night. What happens when Riku sees that?


AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction when it comes to DNAngel. I watched the series a bit over a month ago and loved it ^^

Summary: Daisuke aka Dark have to go out and steal a famous painting called, 'The Secret Key.' People soon will discover some things are not what they seem to be.

Chapter 1: A Notice

Daisuke brushed his teeth quickly, he was late for school; he had been over sleeping so much because of stealing more and more artworks. He ran into his room and saw With sitting on the couch.

"Kyuu," said the little white pet.

"Good morning, With," he said as he putting some work into his bag. "I'm in a bit of a rush, but I'll be home later." Daisuke dashed out of his room and down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth.

"Dai-chan, be home by 5:00 tonight," said Daisuke's mom, "I sent out a notice saying you'd take a new piece of artwork."

"I understand," Daisuke said as he opened the door and ran out, heading to the train.

_I better not be late_ he thought.

"Daisuke-kun, almost late; did you sleep in?" the train worker said as Daisuke nodded. "Just in time, hurry up." Daisuke sat in the front of the train as they went up the tracks, getting higher and higher.

At school, he had a project today; Towa had helped him a bit with it, she had seemed more than delighted to help him, maybe a bit too much.

Before he knew it, the train arrived at its usual stop and he ran down to his school and right into the entrence.

"Niwa-kun, morning," said a voice he recongized, it was Risa. "I haven't heard from you much these days, how was your March break?"

"Good, I was a bit busy though," Daisuke said as he rubbed the back of his head. The two started to walk to class.

"Did you go on vacation?" Risa asked him, ever so curiously.

"We went to Tokyo for the summer a bit," Daisuke told her, trying to cover up the secret of his alter ego.

Daisuke would do anything to make sure nobody would discover he was the great Phantom Thief. He had to lie to everyone besides his family.

"What did you do in Tokyo?" Risa continued to ask questions.

"We went to an art museum, stayed in a good hotel," Daisuke said with a small smile.

"Risa!" yelled a voice, Riku was running down the hall. "You forgot your work book."

Risa blushed. "Thanks, Riku- I thought I had forgot something but couldn't remember what it was."

Riku sighed. "Morning, Niwa-kun," Riku said with a smile on her face.

Before Daisuke could reply, the bell rang the he rushed to class.

The day went by normally, classes- Home Ec, Math, English…it went by fast. Daisuke walked down the street back to his house.

"Niwa-kun!" yelled a voice, it was Riku who caught up to him on her bike.

"Riku-san," Daisuke said, "what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come get ice cream with me," Riku suggested. "I mean, if you don't have anything to do that is."

Daisuke opened to his mouth to say something, "I actually have to help my mom with something tonight Riku-san. Maybe some other time when I'm not busy."

Riku's smile became a frown. "Okay, see you tomorrow then." Riku turned the other way back to her house as Daisuke sighed and walked home.

Daisuke entered his house at 4:45, putting his bag on the floor.

"Welcome home, Daisuke-chan!" Towa said greeting Daisuke as Daisuke's mother continued to dry the dishes. "Prepared once again?"

_She will never change, will she? _ Daisuke wondered.

"So, Daisuke," Daisuke's grandpa started. "Tonight, you will be stealing, 'The Secret Key."

"What's that?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"It's a key created by _that_ family," he explained. "It's in the main museum in town, it's nearly 200 years old and it's priceless. You can bring it back safely and we will put it in the basement."

"Alright," Daisuke said, he had become too familiar with the life of a thief.

Towa had discovered Daisuke's new love, she wasn't sure if Riku returned the same feeling. "Here, Daisuke." She gave him a picture of Riku, and a minute later Dark replaced the young red haired boy.

"My turn to be out," Dark said stretching his arms.

Towa screamed, no matter how many times she saw Dark; he was still an idol to her. "Ready once again?"

"Of course, my pretty lady," he said, flirting with Towa who blushed.

"Now, Dark, here's your new artwork to get," Daisuke's mom said handing a small piece of paper to Dark.

"Ah, this artwork," he said, looking at the piece of paper. "I'll be back as quick as possible. Now, With, come on."

Outside, the Phantom Thief got ready with his wings and flew off.

"Getting use to the life of a Phantom Thief," Dark asked Daisuke.

_Sorta, yeah…_

"Well, you never complain anymore; I think you're getting use to having me around."

Daisuke was about to say something, but they already arrived at the museum.

"Dark's arrived!" said the news reporter.

_At the Harada house_

"Watching the news, Risa?" Riku asked, "I thought you gave up on Dark."

Risa looked at her older sister. "I did, Riku but I still feel like I should do something good for him; it's not a love feeling anymore but more of a support feeling. I can't explain it, it's even hard for me to understand at times."

_She has grown up a lot _Riku thought to herself.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Riku told her younger sister. "I'll be back, I'm passing the museum on the way, if you want to come."

"I guess, I've had so much homework lately," Risa said, getting up and turning off the tv.

Risa and Riku putting on their light sweaters and headed out the door, not knowing what they were going to experience soon.

_At the museum_

"Dark, where are you?" A police officer said. "Come out." Suddenly, the police officer passed out; Dark had held a feather which helped him.

_Dark, the key…_Daisuke's voice rang in his head.

Dark ran over the keypad and typed in the code and unlocked the case.

The key was gold, it had a heart on it; the key was supposedly to hold secrets which nobody knew about.

_All done, right? Without Hitawari-kun, it seems a bit easier _Daisuke told Dark.

"Got that right," Dark said as he opened the window to escape there. Dark flapped his wings, looking down on the town.

_Down below on the street_

"Risa, I dropped something; I'll catch up," Riku said.

"Okay," Risa said as she kept walking ahead.

Riku walked back to pick up her handkerchief. Up in the sky, she saw Dark flying above, looking down on everyone. Suddenly, someone fell from the sky.

Daisuke landed on the ground, rubbing his head. He was behind some trees; he was in the park and was removing leaves off the heavy and very baggy clothing.

"Ouch," he said, he looked and saw his knee was bleeding a bit.

Riku ran over to the bushes and removed them, seeing Daisuke on the ground.

"Ni-Ni-Niwa-kun," she stuttered. "You're Dark?"

_This isn't good, is it Dark?_ But there was no reply from Dark and silence then was created.

A lot explaining was ahead of the young couple.

AN: Please review!


End file.
